Beauty and The Beast
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Konon di kastil itu ditinggali makhluk mengerikan. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau takdirnya akan berakhir di sana. Karena kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan ayahnya, Sakura terpaksa berurusan dengan makhluk aneh yang menjadi desas desus di desanya itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Rate M**

 **OOC**

 **Typo**

 **Dan beberapa hal yang tidak berkenan lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ingat, ya... Ini Rate-nya M. Jadi, mungkin ada beberapa adegan dewasa di fic ini. Bukan kayak cerita aslinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah negri yang namanya tidak pernah disebutkan dalam buku manapun dan tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang awam. Negri itu penuh dengan hal-hal majis yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran rasional orang-orang awam. Tidak ada orang yang akan menemukan negri itu sekalipun mereka mencarinya di ujung dunia manapun. Karena negri itu tersembunyi dengan baik dari manusia awam yang menganggap bahwa dunia seisinya ini adalah refleksi dari akal sehat manusia. Sehingga hal-hal majis itu tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam benak mereka.

Dan kita sebut saja negri itu adalah ... Negri Ajaib.

Negri di mana semua makhluk paling tidak masuk akal bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai. Negri di mana para peri benar-benar menyuling madu di taman bunga. Negri di mana ada raksasa yang hidup di atas awan. Negri di mana ada beberapa pohon yang bisa bicara. Dan negri di mana manusia bisa mengerti bahasa hewan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Negri di mana ada penyihir baik hati dan penyihir jahat yang suka menculik anak-anak.

Dan di antara semua hal-hal ajaib itu, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang berdiri di salah satu bagian dari Negri Ajaib itu. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang memiliki wajah luar biasa taman tapi juga memiliki kesombongan yang luar biasa. Raja itu masih sangat belia. Kedua orangtuanya (yaitu Raja dan ratu sebelumnya) meninggal dalam perjalanan saat melakukan kunjungan ke negri seberang. Kapal mereka dihantam badai di tengah lautan dan membuatnya karam. Tidak ada satupun orang yang selamat dari tragedi itu. Kakak tertuanya–yang seharusnya menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Raja–sudah lama meninggalkan istana dan memilih menjadi petani desa serta menikah dengan gadis pujaannya. Jadi mau tidak mau, pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 17 tahun itu harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Raja di kerajaan kecil itu.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan, bahkan tidak ada yang menandingi ketampanannya di seluruh negri. Dan karena ketenarannya itu, membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang sombong dan suka berbuat sewenang-wenang. Banyak putri raja dari negri tetangga yang ingin dipinang pemuda ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun gadis yang sanggup menaklukan hati keras dan sombong sang raja muda ini.

Dan sifatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu membuat rakyatnya tidak betah tinggal di negri kecilnya itu dan memilih untuk pindah ke negri orang, yang lebih sejahtera dan nyaman.

Akibatnya, kerajaannya sekarang hanya terdiri dari istananya dan beberapa pelayan kerajaan dan beberapa pengawal yang umurnya sudah tua atau tidak punya sanak saudara lain. Sasuke membiarkan mereka tinggal di sana. Toh mereka tidak butuh digaji. Mereka hanya butuh tempat tinggal dan makan. Sasuke tidak mengkhawatirkan kekayaannya akan habis karena orangtuanya meninggalkan harta yang banyak padanya.

Suatu hari, datanglah seorang perempuan tua datang ke kerajaannya. Perempuan tua itu sangat kotor dan bau. Dia tampak tidak terawat dan hanya mengenakan pakaian kumal yang sudah kotor sekali.

Perempuan itu ingin menghadap Raja dan meminta belas kasihan padanya.

Tapi balasan Raja, seperti yang sudah diduga banyak orang, jelas menolaknya. Dia bahkan mengusir perempuan tua itu dengan sombongnya.

"Aku tidak mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk memberi makan orang-orang sepertimu. Kau bukan rakyatku dan bukan kewajibanku untuk memberimu makan. Pergilah ke kerajaan lain karena tempat ini bukan untuk meminta-minta."

Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba perempuan tua yang lusuh itu berdiri dengan tegap. Dia menatap sang raja dengan tatapan menantang. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, muncul cahaya berkilauan di sekitar tubuh perempuan itu dan menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Semua orang di istana itu menutup matanya untuk melindungi penglihatan mereka dari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata itu.

Dan saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia tidak lagi menemukan perempuan tua yang kotor dan bau. Melainkan seorang peri cantik yang memiliki sayap indah di punggungnya. Tubuh peri itu memendarkan cahaya kebiruan yang indah. Dan kepakan sayapnya menimbulkan percikan cahaya yang berwarna-warni.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini atas permintaan Yang Mulia Raja Fugaku. Beliau berpesan padaku sebelum berlayar, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku harus melindungimu. Aku harus membantumu saat kau berada dalam keadaan sulit. Jadi aku datang ke sini. Tapi sepertinya, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Peri Biru itu dengan raut wajah murka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan nada sombong.

"Karena kesombonganmu itu, suatu saat kau akan jatuh dan tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi," jawab Peri Biru. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku tidak butuh nasehatmu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau memang benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran," kata Peri Biru, kali ini dengan nada tegas. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Salah satu tangannya mengangkat tongkat sihir yang dibawanya. Lalu dengan sekali ayunan, muncul beberapa percikan cahaya warna-warni yang mengelilingi tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu artinya kerja keras. Kau akan aku rubah menjadi orang lain sampai kau mengerti apa makna menghargai orang lain dan apa itu kebaikan hati."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berseru panik saat dia mendengar ada deru angin di sekitarnya. Dia merasakan hembusan angin kencang di sekitarnya.

Peri Biru tidak menjawab dan deru angin itu semakin kencang, seolah mengungkung Sasuke ke dalam pusarannya yang berputar-putar dengan begitu cepat.

Sasuke ingin berteriak. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Seolah ada yang menahan suaranya.

"Kau akan kembali pada dirimu lagi, saat kau menemukan cinta sejatimu. Seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Suara Peri Biru berdengung di telinga Sasuke, mengalahkan suara deru angin yang mengelilinginya.

Sialan! Dia menjebakku! Sasuke berteriak dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konon katanya, kerajaan itu dihuni makhluk buas. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati kerajaan itu."

Sakura Haruno menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar beberapa gadis di belakangnya berbisik-bisik dengan suara keras. Dia menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan lelah.

'Cerita itu lagi,' batinnya seraya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

Sejak kepindahannya ke negri Konoha ini seminggu yang lalu, dia merasa terganggu dengan cerita-cerita yang beredar di masyarakat. Katanya di sebuah hutan yang tidak pernah terjamah di salah satu sudut negri ini, ada sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dihuni oleh makhluk aneh. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani memasuki hutan itu karena mereka akan dibunuh oleh makhluk itu.

Sakura awalnya tidak masalah dengan cerita-cerita itu, toh dia juga tidak akan pergi ke hutan itu. Pekerjaannya hanya membantu ayahnya menanam gandum di ladang dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hutan terlarang itu.

Tapi saat beberapa orang mulai mengusiknya dengan cerita-cerita aneh itu, mau tidak mau dia jadi ikut terbawa. Apalagi saat dia tahu kalau ayahnya mulai menjual hasil panennya ke negri-negri tetangga –yang itu artinya ayahnya akan melewati beberapa hutan–mau tidak mau Sakura ikut cemas juga. Dia tahu ayahnya sedikit ceroboh. Dan tidak jarang ayahnya akan tersesat di tempat yang masih asing baginya.

Beberapa hari ini ayahnya sudah tidak pulang ke rumah. Padahal biasanya ayahnya sudah sampai di rumah tiga hari setelah perjalanan dari kota seberang. Tapi ini sudah hari keempat dan ayahnya sama sekali belum pulang. Mau tidak mau Sakura menjadi cemas juga. Dia mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan semenjak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan itu saja. Rumor yang berhembus di desa tempatnya tinggal tentang makhluk aneh penghuni hutan terlarang membuatnya semakin merasa cemas karena itu.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dua hari ini karena memikirkan ayahnya. Dia bahkan berpikir akan mencari ayahnya kalau ayahnya tidak juga kembali ke rumah.

Tapi hari ini doanya sepertinya terkabul.

Saat dia sedang membersihkan rumahnya pagi ini, dia mendengar suara kereta kuda ayahnya memasuki halaman depan. Sakura langsung melemparkan sapunya begitu saja dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menyambut ayahnya.

Dia sudah hapal tentang kebiasaan ayahnya yang selalu bertampang kusut setelah bepergian jauh keluar desa. Tapi hari ini penampilan ayahnya benar-benar lebih buruk dari biasanya. Bajunya kelihatan kusut dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia tampak tidak sehat.

"Otousan," panggil Sakura, seraya menghampiri ayahnya dan membantu ayahnya berjalan. Saat memegang lengan ayahnya, Sakura terkejut karena tangan ayahnya tampak gemetar hebat.

"Sakura," panggil Kizashi, ayahnya, dengan suara parau.

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus penasaran. Begitu mereka sampai di dalam rumah, Sakura mendudukkan ayahnya di atas kursi kayu yang letaknya di ruang tamu dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk ayahnya.

"Otousan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura begitu dia kembali dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh panas. Dia menyerahkan teh itu ke arah ayahnya sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ayahnya menerima cangkir itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Sakura masih menatap ayahnya dengan khawatir sampai ayahnya selesai meminum tehnya.

"Sakura... Ada yang terjadi saat ayah berada dalam perjalanan pulang," kata ayahnya kemudian, dengan suara serak dan ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

Ayahnya tidak segera menjawab. Laki-laki paruh baya itu kembali meminum minumannya dan meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan yang lambat. Dia lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan dalam.

"Ayah tersesat di sebuah hutan," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura sudah menduga itu. Tapi bukan itu yang dia cemaskan. Ayahnya masih belum mengatakan semuanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kejadian mengerikan.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatap ayahnya.

Ayahnya kembali tidak segera menyahut. Tampak keraguan di wajahnya saat dia menatap kedua mata hijau emerald milik putrinya semata wayang itu.

"Ayah tidak sadar kalau ayah sudah memasuki hutan terlarang," kata Kizahi.

Walau sebelumnya Sakura sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan dia juga sudah mengkhawatirkannya, tetap saja merasa terkejut karena ayahnya benar-benar tersesat di hutan itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk atas apa yang akan diceritakan ayahnya selanjutnya.

"Dan?" Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan was-was.

Kizashi tampak menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Ada taman bunga di sana. Indah sekali. Banyak bunga lili dan tulip di sana. Aku tahu kau paling suka dengan dua bunga itu. Jadi aku memetiknya. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau taman itu ternyata milik..." Kalimat Kizashi terpotong. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai ayahnya meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja memasuki kawasan kastil tua itu. Dan saat aku menyadari, semua sudah terlambat. Aku... aku bertemu dengan makhluk itu, Sakura. Makhluk yang sering didesas-desuskan itu," ujar ayahnya kemudian.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget menatap ayahnya.

Jadi benar? Makhluk mengerikan yang dikabarkan itu benar-benar ada?

"Dan... apa yang terjadi kemudian? Apa kau baik-baik saja, otousan?" tanya Sakura. Kecemasannya semakin bertambah.

Kisazhi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sudah membuat marah makhluk itu. Dia mengatakan kalau aku sudah memasuki kawasannya tanpa ijin," ujarnya. Seharusnya Sakura bisa bernapas lega saat ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi wajah ayahnya masih menyiratkan kecemasan yang bisa dibaca Sakura.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu, otousan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia..." Kizashi tidak segera menjawab dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia meminta ayah untuk mengabdi padanya di kastilnya. Melayani segala kebutuhannya."

Sakura menatap ayahnya kaget dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar.

"Apa?"

Ayahnya tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Ayah meminta ijin pulang untuk bertemu denganmu sebelum ayah tinggal di sana," katanya kemudian.

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng keras-keras.

Kizashi mendongak dan menatap putrinya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengucap perjanjianku dengannya, Sakura," kata Kizashi.

"Biar aku yang menggantikannya. Ayah tidak perlu menjadi pelayannya di sana," kata Sakura. Rasanya tidak adil sekali ayahnya yang sudah tua ini menjadi pelayan di kastik sebesar itu. Apalagi menjadi tawanan makhluk aneh yang bisa saja sewenang-wenang pada ayahnya. Sakura tidak rela membayangkan ayahnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Sakura," ujar Kizashi.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan otousan pergi kalau begitu," Sakura menatap ayahnya tegas.

Kizashi mengerjapkan mata menatap ketegasan di wajah Sakura. Kedua airmatanya berlinang.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal dengan makhluk asing itu, Sakura. Dia benar-benar.. menyeramkan. Aku tahu, kau akan dijadikan... makanannya," ujar ayahnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa makhluk yang dibicarakan itu. Tapi mendengar cerita ayahnya, sepertinya makhluk itu benar-benar mengerikan dan berbahaya.

Dan Sakura tidak yakin dirinya bisa menghadapi makhluk entah apa itu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya menjadi pelayan di sana. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Selama ini ayahnya sudah membanting tulang untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, dan Sakura belum bisa membalasnya. Kali ini, biarlah dia membalas semua kebaik ayahnya.

"Aku yang akan pergi, otousan. Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu memakanku," ujar Sakura, seraya tersenyum pada ayahnya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang baru saja dibuatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kastil itu tampak menjulang tinggi di antara deretan pepohonan lebat dan semak belukar yang tumbuh liar di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa tanaman rambat yang tumbuh mengitari dinding kastil yang dipenuhi lumut. Di antara hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar, kastil itu tampak mengerikan sekali.

Sakura menaikkan kerah tudungnya dan berjalan mendekati kastil itu dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Ayahnya berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang sama ragunya. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju kastil ini. Ayahnya masih tidak merelakan Sakura saat gadis itu bilang ingin menggantikan posisi ayahnya berulangkali dan memastikan kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bagi Kizashi. Dia sudah melihat monster itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan dia tahu betapa mengerikannya penampilan makhluk itu.

Setelah berjalan melewati pepohonan dan semak belukar, kaki Kizashi berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu utama kastil itu.

"Sakura, ayah tidak–"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulangkali, otousan. Demi keselamatanmu. Atau ladang kita akan dihancurkan. Itu satu-satunya sumber penghidupan kita," kata Sakura.

Kizashi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dengan berat hati, dia lalu mengetuk pintu ganda itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Pintu mengayun terbuka dengan pelan.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dan memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kastil itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam kastil, pintu ganda itu kembali menutup dengan suara keras. Suara hujan dan gemuruh yang terjadi di luar langsung teredam begitu pintu itu menutup. Suasana kastil sangat bertentangan dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi di luar. Kastil itu tampak lengang dan... kosong.

Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju dengan ragu-ragu.

"Halo?" seru Sakura dengan suara keras.

Kizashi langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah ngeri. Dia memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada Sakura untuk lebih berhati-hati.

"Dia siapa?"

"Pelayan baru?"

"Tapi dia cantik."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan dahi berkerut. Dia seperti mendengar suara orang berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali beberapa aksesoris pajangan. Hantukah?

Sakura melihat ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ayahnya berhenti di depan tangga besar yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan di atasnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Sakura mengikuti langkahnya dan ikut mendongak.

Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ujung tangga di atas sana.

Seseorang yang berdiri di tengah kegelapan ruangan kastil ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pak Tua," sosok di ujung tangga bersuara dengan suara keras. Suaranya kedengaran normal dan seperti suara laki-laki muda.

"Saya kembali dengan.. putri saya," jawab Kizashi, dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura memicingkan matanya dan berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok yang kini berdiri di ujung tangga itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ruangan itu tetaplah gelap dan dia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Dia yang akan berada di sini?" tanya sosok itu.

"Y-ya..." jawab Kizashi.

Sakura memegang tangan ayahnya yang kini bergetar hebat. Dia mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan melalui tangan ayahnya yang sudah dingin walaupun dirinya sendiri sedang kedinginan saat ini. Alasannya merasa dingin dan gemetar adalah karena bajunya basah. Dan alasan yang lain adalah karena dia terlalu tegang saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Sekarang," kata sosok itu dengan nada angkuh.

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat ayahnya. Dia masih ingin ayahnya tinggal. Di luar hujan turun semakin deras dan bunyi gemuruh terdengar semakin keras.

"Kumohon, jangan... jangan menyakiti Sakura. Dia adalah... anakku satu-satunya," kata Kizashi, memohon pada sosok itu dengan nada memelas.

"Sakura, ya? Manis. Baiklah. Jadi, urusanmu selesai. Pergilah," kata sosok itu lagi.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak rela serta meremas kedua tangan anaknya itu dengan erat sekali.

"Aku akan memberimu kabar, otousan," kata Sakura, mencoba menenangkan ayahnya. Dia bohong kalau saat ini dia tidak merasa takut. Dia ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kepada ayahnya. Dia tidak boleh membuat ayahnya merasa cemas.

"Aku pergi," kata ayahnya. Dia memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu ganda yang besar dan tinggi itu.

Suara gemuruh dan hujan deras terdengar saat pintu itu terbuka dan kembali teredam begitu pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang seraya berbalik menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di ujung tangga itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sekali saat ini dan rasanya hampir meloncat dari dadanya saking cepatnya.

Kilatan petir di luar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memberikan sedikit penerangan untuk beberapa saat. Dan saat itulah Sakura bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan dan berlari keluar dari kastil itu saat dia melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

Sosok itu setinggi manusia dewasa normal. Yang membedakannya adalah kulit tubuhnya yang terlalu gelap untuk orang-orang yang hidup di daerah seperti ini. Sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang sampai ke punggungnya. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam dan berwarna hitam dengan iris semerah darah. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah sayap yang menyembul dari punggungnya. Sayap itu berbentuk seperti dua cakar raksasa yang melengkung dan seolah siap merobek tubuhmu kapan saja.

Ada tanda segitiga hitam di daerah sekitar mata dan hidung makhluk itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Ternyata desas desus itu benar,' batin Sakura. Ketakutan mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya saat sosok itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia sudah membuat keputusan dan bagaimanapun juga, dia harus menghadapinya. Mau tidak mau.

"Selamat datang... Sakura," kata makhluk itu.

Dia sudah beberapa langkah mendekati Sakura dan Sakura sekarang bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Sosok itu hanya mengenakan kain putih untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan celana dengan bentuk aneh yang menutupi seluruh kakinya.

"Kau tahu perjanjiannya kan?" makhluk itu semakin mendekati Sakura. Sayapnya yang semula membentang lebar di belakang punggungnya, kini menghilang begitu saja.

Dengan langkah perlahan, makhluk itu mendekati Sakura dan menatap matanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau harus menjadi pelayanku. Tahu artinya? Kau melayaniku, siang dan malam. Memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. Tidak terkecuali. Itu peraturannya. Kau bersedia?" ujar makhluk itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku... aku tidak bersedia?" tanya Sakura dengan nada takut.

Makhluk itu tampak kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia meraih dagu Sakura dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya dengan paksa. Jari-jarinya yang ditumbuhi dengan kuku tajam, menggores kulit wajah Sakura.

"Coba saja kau menolakku. Kau berpikir untuk melakukan itu?" tanya makhluk itu. Sakura bisa melihat dua buah taring yang mencuat di antara deretan giginya yang lain saat makhluk itu mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura merasa mulutnya kering sekarang dan tidak ada ludah yang bisa diteguk lagi. Dan yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku... Aku bersedia melakukan apapun," katanya kemudian.

"Bagus," sebuah seringaian tampak di wajah makhluk itu.

Dia lalu melepaskan wajah Sakura dan berjalan membelakanginya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk lari dari sini. Karena aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Hutan ini terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu. Dan kau pasti akan tersesat sebelum sempat keluar dari hutan ini," ujar makhluk itu.

Sakura menatap punggung makhluk itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ba-bagaimana aku harus memanggil Anda?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan nada ragu.

Makhluk itu tidak segera menjawab. Langkahnya bahkan terhenti di undakan tangga ketiga begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Sakura baru saja.

"Sesukamu saja," jawabnya kemudian. Dia kembali mendaki undakan tangga dengan langkah pelan.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Dekat dengan ruang makan," kata makhluk itu lagi dan dia sudah menghilang di balik tembok yang berada di ujung tangga.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa suara seraya membawa barang-barangnya untuk menuju kamar barunya.

Kehidupan barunya dimulai sejak saat ini. Dia akan tinggal dengan makhluk itu di kasti sebesar ini. Berdua dengan makhluk itu. Apakah dia bisa bertahan dengan ini semua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Akhirnyaaaa bikin fic rate M lagi. Huahahahaha! Dan, well... TBC lagi. Hehe. Entah kenapa dapat ide ini dari salah satu fanart saat Sasuke masih jadi 'korban' eksperimennya Orochimaru. Heol! Entahlah. Yang pasti fic ini gak bakal lama-lama. Karena saya orangnya gak suka bikin fic panjang2. Hehe. Dan yang pasti, endingnya udah jadi. Saya mah gitu orangnya. Bikin ending dulu baru bikin klimaksnya.**

 **So, nikmatin aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW:**

"Jadi... Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ya?" batin Sakura seraya membaca buku kusam di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terluka."

"Jangan berlagak baik padaku. Dan jangan mencemaskanku!"

.

.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk melakukan apapun padaku kan, Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama."

"Termasuk menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku?"

"..."

Sakura terdiam untuk waktu beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku bersedia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC.**

 **Typo.**

 **Rate M. Not for underage!**

 **Mature contents and theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah hampir tinggal di kastil ini selama satu bulan penuh. Meskipun awalnya berat sekali karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sementara makhluk itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, Sakura menjalankan semua pekerjaannya seperti yang biasa dia kerjakan saat di rumah. Dia membersihkan debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi kastil itu. Menata ruangan yang tampak berantakan. Serta menyiapkan menu makanan untuk makhluk yang namanya sampai sekarang belum diketahui Sakura. Sakura terpaksa memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan "Tuan". Alasannya adalah karena dia adalah pelayan dan sosok itu adalah tuannya.

Sosok Tuan itu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di ruang pribadinya dan sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana kecuali kalau dia ada perlu dengan Sakura. Sakura awalnya juga tidak tahu harus memasak apa untuknya. Tidak ada satupun bahan makanan di kastil itu. Sakura merasa cemas kalau rumor yang beredar itu benar. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau makhluk ini memakan daging manusia.

Tapi begitu sosok Tuan itu menyerahkan beberapa menu makanan yang harus dia masak, Sakura bisa bernapas lega. Tuannya itu tidak terlalu menyukai daging. Dan beruntungnya Sakura, karena ada ladang sayuran dan buah-buahan di halaman belakang kastil.

Ladang itu tidak terawat dan ada beberapa tumbuhan yang sudah mati dan layu.

Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah Tuannya itu memakan makanan ini sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau tumbuhan di sini habis dan dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi?

Maka sejak itu, Sakura kini memutuskan untuk merawat ladang itu setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dalam kastil istana. Bukan karena dia merasa kasihan dengan makhluk dingin itu, melainkan karena Sakura memang suka berkebun. Dan melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan itu mati begitu saja, rasanya seperti melihat saudaranya sendiri mati di depan matanya. Yah, Sakura dibesarkan di tengah-tengah ladang pertanian dengan ayahnya dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat perasaannya sangat peka pada tumbuh-tumbuhan di sekitarnya.

Setelah selesai memasak dan berkebun, biasanya Sakura akan membersihkan dirinya dan beristirahat di perpustakaan istana. Banyak buku-buku di sana dan saat dia datang pertama kali ini ke sini, buku-buku itu sudah dipenuhi debu yang menebal. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa yang dimakan ngengat dan tidak bisa dibaca lagi. Tapi kata Tuannya, dia tidak boleh membuang apapun yang ada di kastil ini, meskipun benda itu sudah tidak layak pakai. Sakura menurutinya dan hanya membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada benda-benda itu.

Dan siang ini, saat Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya dan menghabiskan waktunya sampai makan siang, dia berada di perpustakaan sambil membaca-baca buku yang ada di sana. Buku-buku yang ada di sini adalah buku mahal yang berampul tebal dan beberapanya terbuat dari kulit binatang yang disamak. Ada satu buku yang membuat rasa penasaran Sakura muncul. Buku itu adalah sebuah buku usang yang bersampul tipis dan diselipkan di antara buku-buku tebal lain, di rak paling atas. Ada tangga kayu yang berfungsi untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya paling atas sendiri.

Dia mengambil buku besampul tipis itu dan membuka-bukanya.

Itu seperti buku catatan biasa yang warna kertasnya sudah menguning dan lapuk. Hanya ada beberapa catatan yang tertoreh dengan tinta yang mulai luntur di atas buku itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

Ada sebuah nama yang tertera di halaman depan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahi. Apakah nama ini adalah nama sosok Tuannya itu?

Tapi aneh sekali. Kalaupun iya, bagaimana bisa makhluk mengerikan seperti itu bisa menulis dengan tulisan serapi ini. Dan lagipula, bagaimana mungkin makhuk seperti itu menulis kalimat-kalimat panjang yang berisi kesedihan dan marah seperti ini?

Atau jangan-jangan... Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah nama korban yang pernah dia bunuh?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melewati ruang perpustakaan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia mengerling ke arah ruangan itu dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu tertidur di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana dengan sebuah buku besar berada di tangannya. Dia lalu mendekati pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang selama ini jarang dia kunjungi.

Dia sudah tinggal di sini sendirian dalam waktu yang lama sekali. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan dia hidup sendirian di kastil ini seorang diri. Dengan wajah buruk rupa dan dijauhi semua orang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati kastilnya begitu mereka melihat sosoknya yang menakutkan ini.

Tapi sebulan yang lalu, seorang pria tua datang ke kastil ini dan seenaknya memetik bunga-bunga yang ada di taman bunganya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak marah dan dia hanya main-main dengan ancamannya. Tapi ternyata pria tua itu benar-benar datang ke kastil dengan membawa putrinya.

Putri semata wayangnya yang sangat cantik dan polos.

Semenjak itu, semua terlihat berbeda di sini. Kastilnya menjadi lebih hidup. Gadis itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat bagus, termasuk untuk tidak mendekati kamar pribadinya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak mau bertatap muka lebih sering dengan gadis itu dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Melainkan karena ada alasan lain yang sangat penting.

Dia takut dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Dia tahu semenjak dia berubah menjadi makhluk sialan ini, semua yang ada dalam dirinya berubah. Dia menjadi lebih pemarah. Nafsu makannya meningkat drastis. Dia mulai menyukai daging. Daging mentahpun bisa membuat nafsu makannya terangsang. Dan yang lebih parah adalah, dia tidak bisa menahan libidonya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah seiring bertambahnya waktu. Dia sudah lebih dari 17 tahun sekarang. Dan hasratnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan saat dia melihat seorang gadis. Itulah alasan kenapa dia mengurung dirinya di dalam kastil ini. Sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun. Tapi gadis ini tiba-tiba datang ke istananya sebulan yang lalu dan menawarkan menjadi pelayannya dengan sukarela. Meskipun Sasuke tahu dia tidak datang dengan sukarela. Tapi tak masalah. Karena dengan begitu, Sasuke tidak perlu melakukan apapun sendirian lagi sekarang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa yang ditiduri gadis itu dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Wajahnya sangat polos saat tidur seperti ini. Kalau mau jujur, Sasuke menyukai mata hijau emerald gadis itu dan caranya tersenyum padanya meskipun gadis itu sangat takut padanya. Itulah yang disukai Sasuke dari Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak pantang menyerah.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Sakura tampak menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan kakinya bergerak menyamping. Saat itulah gaun yang dipakai Sakura tersingkap ke atas dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih tanpa cela.

DEG!

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seperti dipompa begitu saja setelah melihat bagian tubuh Sakura yang tersingkap itu.

"Sial!" desis Sasuke pelan. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas dan napasnya mulai menderu.

Sakura tampak terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang mendesis keras di dekatnya. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok Tuannya sudah berdiri di dekat sofanya.

"Tuan!"panggil Sakura. Dia melihat Sasuke menggeram pelan dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sosok Sasuke langsung berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap tuannya itu, langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi? Anda sakit?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Diam," desis Sasuke. Dia sedang menahan gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya dan mulai meraung-raung kelaparan.

"Anda kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja," kata Sakura, masih berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Berhenti berlagak baik padaku! Dan jangan mencemaskanku!" gertak Sasuke, seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Kedua matanya menatap wajah Sakura yang langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang meninggi.

"Ma-maafkan saya," ujar Sakura dengan suara mencicit.

"Tinggalkan aku," ujar Sasuke. Napasnya semakin memburu. Tubuhnya semakin memanas dan dia merasa sesuatu di pangkal pahanya berdenyut-denyut tak karuan yang membuat keringat dingin kembali bermunculan di dahinya.

'Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi,' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada tembok di dekatnya. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam mengenai tembok dan membuat catnya mengelupas.

'Menjadi hewan benar-benar menyiksa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan instinku,' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengaihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal lain selain wajah gadis itu.

GREB!  
"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di lengannya langsung membuat tubuh Sasuke seperti tersambar petir. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali menegang.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura meraih tangannya, mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Sa-Sakura... Sudah aku katakan untuk... meninggalkanku," kata Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Tapi Anda kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mendesis pelan. Gadis ini benar-benar..

Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Dengan gerakan sigap, dia meraih lengan Sakura dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke arah dinding yang di belakangnya. Dia mengunci tubuh gadis itu di dalam kungkungannya seraya menatap wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura tampak sangat ketakutan dalam kungkungan lengannya sekarang. Air mukanya yang semula mencemaskannya, kini tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu berapa kali untuk tidak mendekatiku apalagi menyentuhku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan ini, Sakura? Kau melanggar perjanjian kita. Kau melewati batas dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ujar Sasuke, tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tampak kesulitan bernapas saking takutnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat tapi dia berusaha tampak tegar di depan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendapatkan hukuman," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melarangmu untuk mendekatiku bahkan menyentuhku? Hah? Karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratku. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Tapi kau melanggar perjanjian itu. Dan kau tahu apa hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, dengan napas yang semakin menderu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Tuan," jawabnya.

"Kau berjanji padaku akan melakukan apapun untukku kan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"I-iya.." sahutnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku butuhkan saat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak turun melewati bahu Sakura lalu menyentuh lengan Sakura dan terus turun menuju paha Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan begitu erat saat tangan itu menuju ke arah pangkal pahanya.

"Ini. Aku butuh ini. Sekarang juga," ujar Sasuke, dengan suara pelan. Dia menekankan kedua tangannya ke arah organ intim Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai menggosok daerah intimnya dengan pelan.

"Kau bersedia menyerahkannya untukku?" Sakura kini bisa mendengar suara Sasuke tepat di depan telinganya. Dia juga bisa merasakan deru napas hangat sosok tuannya itu di kulit lehernya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau dia menolak. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya maupun ayahnya. Lagipula dia sudah terikat janji dengan makhluk itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Lalu dengan berat hati dan keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya, Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"A-aku bersedia," jawabnya kemudian.

Sebuah seringaian tipis terulas di bibir Sasuke.

Dia lalu menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengarahkan wajah gadis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya menatap bibir ranum milik Sakura yang saat sedang mengatup rapat. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tahu gadis ini melakukannya dengan berat hati. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia butuh pelampiasan hasratnya saat ini juga.

Dengan gerakan sigap, Sasuke langsung merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi tanpa melihatpun dia tahu kalau sesuatu yang sedang menempel di bibirnya itu adalah bibir tuannya.

Sakura tidak pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria manapun sebelum ini. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah menciumnya adalah ayahnya. Dan terakhir kali ayahnya menciumnya adalah saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-tujuh, di pipinya. Itupun hanya sebatas ciuman sayang antara ayah dan anak.

Jadi saat dia merasakan seseorang mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuat batin Sakura memberontak. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Bibir Sasuke mulai berani mengisap dan melumatnya dengan tidak sabar. Lidahnya bahkan memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu," bisik Sasuke pelan, di sela-sela pagutannya.

Sakura menurut. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan saat itu juga dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mulai memasuki mulutnya, membelit lidahnya dan mengisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tapi instink-nya mengatakan kalau dia harus mengikuti gerakan tuanya tersebut. Lidahnya ikut beradu dengan lidah Sasuke dengan gerakan kaku.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Sasuke-sama. Dan teriakkan nama itu saat aku mencumbumu nanti," bisik Sasuke pelan. Dia terus mencumbu bibir Sakura dan seolah tidak ingin memberi Sakura kesempatan bicara maupun bernapas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Tapi lidah Sasuke yang membelit lidahnya di dalam mulutnya, air liur mereka yang saling bertukar di dalam mulut Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit terangsang.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," desis Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan ciumannya dari mulut Sakura, saat dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sakura tahu dia harus melawan saat makhluk itu mendorong tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar ini. Seharusnya dari awal Sakura menolak untuk tidak berurusan dengan mahkluk ini. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengucap perjanjian itu. Dia sudah diikat oleh makhluk ini untuk mengabdi padanya di kastil tua ini. Sakura harus menuruti kata-katanya. Sakura harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan makhluk ini.

Demi ayahnya. Dia melakukan semua ini demi ayahnya. Untuk menebus kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan ayahnya. Karena dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang rela melakukan apapun demi Sakura selama ini. Dan kini, giliran Sakura untuk membalas segala kebaikannya. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk melayani makhluk di depannya ini. Termasuk merelakan keperawanannya direnggut oleh makhluk mengerikan ini.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menohok jantungnya saat tubuhnya jatuh di atas ranjang besar itu. Kedua matanya membulat kaget menatap makhluk itu berdiri tepat di depan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menyalang merah menatap Sakura dan sebuah seringaian tampak jelas di bibirnya.

"Kau ingat perjanjiannya kan?" suaranya yang dalam dan berar itu terdengar begitu menggelitik di telinga Sakura.

"Y-ya ... Sa-Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dia sudah merelakan dirinya dan dia siap dengan semua hal yang akan dilakukan makhluk ini padanya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura lagi, tangan makhluk yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terulur ke kerah bajunya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia merobek baju itu menjadi dua bagian dan langsung memperlihatkan tubuh Sakura yang polos. Seringaian di wajahnya tambah lebar saat dia melihat tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa cela.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sakura. Dia mulai menindih tubuh polos Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ajah Sakura.

Sakura merasakan hembusan napas makhluk itu di wajahnya. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata merah milik makhluk itu. Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura dan menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Kau cantik sekali," desis Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura seraya menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Sakura.

Lalu detik berikutnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan tidak sabar. Kali ini lebih penuh nafsu dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke semakin gila melumat bibirnya dan dia mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Sakura. Dia berusaha membuka bibir Sakura yang tertutup rapat dengan lidahnya. Sakura tahu tidak ada gunanya menolaknya, jadi dia membuka mulutnya. Dan sesaat kemudian, dia merasakan lidah hangat dan basah makhluk itu sudah menguasai rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya yang panjang itu mencoba membelit lidah Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, hanya pasrah mengikuti setiap gerakan makhluk itu. Dia mencoba mengimbangi gerakan lidah makhluk itu di dalam mulutnya. Tapi dia kewalahan sendiri.

Sasuke mulai menghisap salivanya dan semakin liar mencumbu lidahnya di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula hanya mengunci wajahnya, kini mulai bergerak ke bawah seraya mengusap lehernya dengan lembut. Sakura bisa merasakkan kukunya yang tajam menggores kulitnya dengan lembut.

Sakura mulai bisa mengimbangi gerakannya dan sesekali lidahnya ikut tergores taringnya saat lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terus turun menelusuri setiap inci bagian tubuh Sakura sementara mulut mereka sama sekali tidak terpisah sejak tadi. Sesekali Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas dan kembali meraup bibir Sakura seolah tidak ingin melepaskan bibir itu.

"Ahng!" Sakura membuka matanya dan mengerang pelan saat dia merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh dadanya. Tangan berkuku tajam itu bahkan meremas dadanya dengan gemas sambil memainkan putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meremas sprei yang ada di bawahnya sambil mengerang pelan.

Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Nafas keduanya mulai terengah, bukan hanya karena kelelahan tapi juga karena hasrat yang sudah mulai menggelora. Sakura merasa wajahnya mulai memanas dan dia tidak bisa mencegah saat dia merasakan organ intimnya mulai berkedut dan sedikit basah di bawah sana. Ini gila, batinnya.

Wajah Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah dan dia mulai menciumi leher Sakura dengan gerakan lembut. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya mengenai kulit lehernya dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik geli. Tangan Sasuke kembali memainkan payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan gemas sementara bibirnya mulai menciumi leher Sakura. Sakura merasakan taringnya mengenai kulit lehernya saat Sasuke melakukan itu. Lidah Sasuke mulai ikut menjilati lehernya dengan gerakan intens dan itu semakin membuat Sakura menggelinjang kegelian.

"Kau benar-benar lezat, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lirih, tepat di telinganya. Dia lalu menggiigit daun telinga Sakura. Sakura merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin basah.

Sasuke terus menurunkan wajahnya seraya menjilati setiap tubuh Sakura yang dia lewati dengan lidahnya sampai wajahnya sampai di dada Sakura. Lidahnya langsung bermain-main dengan puting Sakura sambil sesekali mengisapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan yang satunya terus memainkan payudaranya yang satu dengan gerakan gemas.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan desahan yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah lama rasanya aku merasakkan payudara wanita, sejak aku tidak menyusu pada ibuku lagi," bisik Sasuke seraya terus memainkan puting Sakura dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan mengisapnya terus menerus.

Salah satu tangannya yang sejak tadi bermain di payudaranya yang satu, kini turun ke bawah. Melewati perut Sakura yang ramping dan berhenti di pangkal pahanya. Kelima jarinya yang ditumbuhi dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam itu kini mengusap bagian lipatan itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Kau sudah banjir di sini," kata Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dengan menyeringai.

Sasuke terus mengusap-usap bagian luar organ intim itu dan Sakura bisa merasakan organ intimnya semakin lama semakin basah.

Dia ingin berteriak saat ini. Entah kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali saat tangan makhluk itu mengusap-usap bagian luar organ intimnya dengan gerakan naik turun seperti ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang masih tertutup tangannya. Nafasnya mulai menderu tak karuan.

"Jangan tahan suaramu. Kau bisa kehabisan napas kalau seperti itu terus," ujar Sasuke. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan takut. Kau boleh berpegangan padaku, kalau kau sudah tidak kuat lagi," kata Sasuke. Seringaian di wajahnya bertambah lebar.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapannya itu. Tapi dari wajahnya, tampak sekali kalau dia sedang senang. Senyum kemenangan tampak di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Sakura menarik napas untuk mengambil udara, dia merasakan Sasuke kembali menarik kedua kakinya dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Sasuke-sama!" pekik Sakura kaget.

Wajah Sasuke sudah ada di antara kedua kakinya dan dia sedang menatap pangkal paha Sakura dengan penuh nafsu.

"Merah dan basah sekali. Kau memang sudah siap untuk kumakan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura belum sempat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, saat Sasuke sudah membenamkan wajahnya di pangkal paha Sakura.

"Ahh..." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat dia meraskan sesuatu yang lunak, basah dan hangat menyentuh organ intimnya. Dia merasakan benda itu bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam organ intimnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Emmph!" Sakura kembali menahan desahannya dengan menutup mulutnya dan salah satu tangannya kembali mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya dengan erat sekali. Sasuke menarik kedua kakinya semakin lebar dan wajahnya semakin terbenam di pangkal paha Sakura. Sakura bisa mendengar suara decakan lidah yang basah di bawah sana.

Dia mencoba melihat ke bawah dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu di antara kedua pahanya yang sekarang terbuka lebar.

Gerakan lidah di dalam dirinya semakin gila dan liar. Dan mau tidak mau Sakura harus melepas tangannya dan membebaskan mulutnya untuk mendesah keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin basah dan dia merasakan organnya mulai berkedut-kedut. Lidah Sasuke semakin gila menyerangnya di bawah sana dan kedua matanya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari wajah Sakura yang mulai memanas dan memerah sekarang.

Tubuhnya mulai memanas dan Sakura merasa dirinya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Dia merasakan cairan di bagian pangkal pahanya keluar semakin banyak dan itu membuat suara decakan lidah di bawah sana semakin keras. Tanpa sadar, Sakura ikut melebarkan kakinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya seiring dengan gerakan lidahnya itu.

Sasuke menghentikkan gerakannya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia melepaskan wajahnya dari organ intim Sakura dan berdiri di atas tubuh Sakura.

Wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah dan penuh peluh, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan napas menderu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan makhluk di depannya ini. Tapi dia merasa kosong saat Sasuke melepaskan lidahnya dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu dalam dirinya hampir meledak sebentar lagi. Tapi saat Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya tadi, sesuatu itu ikut menyurut dan membuat Sakura kesal tanpa alasan.

Dan kini, Sasuke malah berdiri di depan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Dia menatap setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura dengan penuh hasrat.

Sebelum akhirnya dia meraih ikatan yang melingkar di celana yang dipakainya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sakura yang mulai penuh peluh.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ikatan itu lepas, begitu pula dengan celana yang selalu dikenakannya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang sudah menegak di pangkal paha Sasuke. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sakura memang masih perawan dan dia tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan siapapun sebelum ini. Tapi melihat kenjantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menegak dengan keras itu, mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kau takut, Sakura? Sayangnya ... Aku tidak peduli dengan itu," kata Sasuke. Kini tubuhnya sama polosnya dengan Sakura. Kulit coklatnya yang gelap bertolak belakang dengan kulit Sakura yang putih bak porselen.

Dia menghampiri Sakura dan memposisikan dirinya dengan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Dia mendekati Sakura dan meraih kedua kaki Sakura dan kembali melebarkannya. Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat dia melihat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kejantanannya pada organ intimnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh polos Sakura. Dia kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan liar.

Salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang, sementara tangan yang satu digunakan untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan organ intim Sakura.

Mulutnya masih mencumbu mulut Sakura dengan liar.

"Ahh!" Sakura terpekik kaget dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dia merasakan benda yang keras dan panjang masuk ke dalam organ intimnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia merasakan perih di dalam organ intimnya saat benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan kini menopang tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura.

"Kau akan terbiasa," ujarnya dengan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ini sakit sekali. Tanpa terasa kedua airmatanya meleleh menahan perih di dalam tubuhnya. Ini lebih sakit dari terkena tumbuhan beracun di dalam hutan.

Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dia merasakan benda yang keras dan panjang itu mulai bergerak pelan di dalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya dengan erat sekali, seolah ingin menyobeknya.

'Ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Tamat sudah riwayatku. Aku memang akan berakhir di tempat ini selamanya, hidup bersama makhluk ini,' batin Sakura, masih memejamkan matanya.

Gerakan di dalam tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat sampai Sakura tidak merasakan perih lagi.

Tapi rasanya berubah jadi aneh. Tidak. Bukan aneh, tapi nikmat lebih tepatnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Wajah Sasuke langsung menyambutnya. Makhluk itu tidak berpaling sedikitpun darinya dan terus memandang Sakura dengan hasrat yang tak tertahankan.

Napasnya memburu dan tubuhnya mulai berkilat karena peluh keringat.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia merasa kotor dengan ini semua. Seharusnya dia merasa dirinya menjijikkan karena bercinta dengan makhluk mengerikan ini. Seharusnya dia merasa dirinya gila karena mau merelakan tubuhnya dijamah makhluk menjijikan ini.

Tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang berlainan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu pada dirinya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke pada dirinya, setiap hembusan napas Sasuke yang mengenai tubuhnya, setiap ciuman panas dan liar yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, semua itu membuat Sakura terasa terbang. Dan kini, saat laki-laki itu merenggut keperawanannya dan menghujamkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Sakura, Sakura justru tidak bisa menolaknya. Seharusnya dia mendorong tubuh makhluk itu kalau memang dia merasa jijik dengan semua ini. Tapi yang dilakukan Sakura adalah mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat hujaman Sasuke semakin cepat ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura bahkan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, agar hujaman Sasuke semakin dalam ke dalam dirinya.

"Ahh! Sasuke-sama! Ahhngh! Kumohon..." desah Sakura, seraya menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat.

"Kumohon apa? Hah?" tanya Sasuke, di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Sasuke menatapnya seraya menyeringai.

Sakura merasa dirinya sudah gila saat ini. Tapi dia tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih liar dari ini.

"Le-lebih dalam... Lebih cepat.." pinta Sakura di sela-sela desahannya yang semakin keras.

"Kau yang meminta," bisik Sasuke. Seringaian di wajahnya tidak juga hilang saat dia mempercepat gerakannya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan liar.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sakura yang awalnya enggan menyentuh apapun yang ada di diri Sasuke, kini mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sama liarnya.

Hujaman di dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan membuat Sakura semakin menggelinjang tak terkira. Sakura memperlebar kakinya agar Sasuke bisa memompa dirinya dengan lebih leluasa.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan intens. kedua tubuh mereka sudah dipenuh peluh tapi tidak menyurutkan hasrat mereka yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mempercepat gerakannya dalam tubuh Sakura. Sementara Sakura sudah merasa cairan dalam tubuhnya keluar semakin banyak. Dia merasakan cairan hangat mulai keluar dan membasahi organ intimnya. Tubuhnya seolah akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke.. sama.. hah.. hah.. Ahh! Ahh! Yah, yah, seperti itu. Hngh! Ah!" Sakura mendesah semakin tidak terkendali saat gerakan di dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin basah. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat sekali. Tidak peduli peluh mereka yang bersatu karena mereka terlalu dikuasi hasrat yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ahhh!" Sakura mendesah keras sekali saat tubuh bagian bawahnya meledak hebat dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan hangat.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan meraih kedua kaki Sakura. Cairan yang baru saja keluar dari tubuh Sakura mempermudah gerakannya dan membuatnya bergerak-gerak semakin liar dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura sudah kehabisan tenaga dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke semakin gencar memompa tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Jangan.. meremasku," desis Sasuke. Dia kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat. Wajahnya tenggelam di antara bahu dan leher Sakura. Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang menggeram keras di lehernya saat dia merasakan gerakan penisnya bergerak semakin cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Sakura balas memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat.

Dia terbelalak kaget saat sesuatu keluar dari punggung Sasuke. Sayap berbentuk cakar itu kembali keluar dari punggung Sasuke dan kini mengepak-ngepak dengan liar seiring dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat sayap itu membuat keadaan sekelilingnya jadi berantakan.

"Sasuke-sama... sayapmu... ahh.. hhh"

"Ergh!" Sasuke mendorong penisnya lebih dalam ke tubuh Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya kembali terangsang. Sasuke masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Sakura. Tubuhnya mulai menegang.

Sakura merasakan kejantanan Sasuke mulai semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan dengan gerakannya. Napasnya semakin memburu dan terdengar berat di telinganya. Udara di sekitar mereka mulai semakin panas saat gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila ke dalam tubuh Sakura dan seolah tidak akan mencapai kepuasan sampai dia benar-benar menghujamkannya sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Dorongan terakhir kejantanannya masuk ke dalam titik paling dalam dalam rahim Sakura, dan menembakkan cairan hangat yang memenuhi rahim Sakura beberapa kali.

Sakura mendesah keras sekali saat dia merasakan cairan hangat milik Sasuke memenuhi dirinya. Dia mendengar Sasuke menggeram di lehernya saat dia memuntahkan cairan itu ke dalam diri Sakura. Sasuke mendorong penisnya lebih dalam ke dalam tubuh Sakur berkali-kali sampai cairan hangat yang keluar dari tubuhnya habis.

Tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura, dan sayapnya langsung kembali menghilang di punggungnya yang bidang begitu dia sudah mencapai kepuasannya.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam di atas ranjang itu dengan napas yang masih tersengal untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang bicara maupun bergerak di antara mereka. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar di kamar yang luas itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sakura dan langsung berdiri di samping ranjang. Sasuke menyambar celananya yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung memakainya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya kemudian, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura dan berdiri membelakanginya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak ada seorang gadis yang pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Dan kau adalah yang pertama. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat sialan ini," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini, dia merasa takut pada makhluk ini. Dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena makhluk ini benar-benar menakutkan. Dan Sakura masih termakan rumor yang mengatakan kalau makhluk ini memakan daging manusia.

Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlalu menyukai daging. Dia suka buah-buahan dan sangat menyukai tomat. Agak aneh memang. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura tahu hidupnya sudah berakhir saat dia menyetujui perjanjianya pada makhluk ini. Dia mengatakan kalau dia bersedia untuk melakukan apapun untuknya.

Dan saat Sasuke mengatakan termasuk menyerahkan keperawanannya malam ini, Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia mengiyakan begitu saja. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah bayangan ayahnya. Kalau dia menolak untuk menuruti keinginannya, sudah tentu nyawa ayahnya berada dalam bahaya. Jadi dengan berat hati, Sakura mengiyakan.

Awalnya Sakura merasa jijik saat makhluk itu menyentuh tubuhnya dan menciumnya. Dia selalu punya mimpi untuk menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan dari sebuah kerajaan. Tapi malam ini, semua mimpi dan harapan itu hancur saat Sasuke menjamahnya.

Awalnya memang Sakura berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia salah.

Dia menyukai sentuhan Sasuke. Dia menyukai ciuman panas Sasuke. Dan dia menikmati cumbuan Sasuke padanya. Hanya dalam semalam, pandangannya pada Sasuke berubah.

Dia bukan makhluk yang menyeramkan dan kejam.

Tapi justru sebaliknya. Sasuke sangat haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang pun selama hidup di istana ini. Dia sendirian di sini. Dan orang-orang desa menyebarkan rumor kalau dia adalah makhluk yang harus dihindari. Tapi kenyataannya, selama Sakura tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal kejam padanya. Sikapnya memang dingin dan sombong, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura.

Kecuali malam ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh bahkan menyakitinya.

Jadi saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf padanya malam ini, Sakura merasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

"Kau.. sama sekali tidak bersalah, Sasuke-sama," ujar Sakura, dengan suara lirih.

Sakura bisa melihat punggung Sasuke menegak. Lalu sesaat kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan janji padamu. Kalau aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jadi malam ini... Bukan kesalahanmu. Karena aku yang bersedia melakukan itu," ujar Sakura, seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malu.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi hanya sekali, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau akan memintaku untuk pergi dari sini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak keras. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut dan tatapan tegas.

"Kau siap kalau aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan semakin liar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Dia kelihatan ragu untuk beberapa saat. Kalau dia menjawab 'tidak', mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkannya pulang dan dia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa ada sisi dalam diri Sakura yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kastil ini.

"A-aku.. bersedia," jawab Sakura kemudian. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Kau ragu-ragu," kata Sasuke, seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura ke samping dan dia melewati tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum makhluk itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biar aku membuktikannya padamu, Sasuke-sama," ujar Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke masih kelihatan tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud ucapan Sakura, saat Sakura sudah menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya yang masih polos ke arah Sasuke dan mengelus dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat saat Sakura mulai mencium lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Lalu kecupan itu turun ke dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan misterius.

Kedua tangannya kini sudah meraih ikatan yang melingkar di celana Sasuke.

"Aku bilang aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bersedia menjadi pelayanmu di sini," jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan yang mirip bisikan.

Dia sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan celana Sasuke dan sekarang melepaskan celana itu.

Sakura lalu berjongkok di depan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah polos. Sebuah senyuman samar tampak di wajahnya yang mulai merona merah.

Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu saat kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh penisnya yang sudah hampir menegang lagi.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan," ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai samar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Kizashi tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia melihat makhluk mengerikan itu sedang mencumbu putri semata wayangnya di atas ranjang yang berukuran besar itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahan kemarahan yang mulai menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Awalnya dia berniat datang ke kastil ini untuk bicara baik-baik pada makhluk itu tentang keputusannya untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Dia merindukan anak gadisnya itu. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia tidak melihatnya dan jujur saja, hidupnya jadi lebih kacau sejak Sakura diminta untuk tinggal di kastil ini. Meskipun ada beberapa tetangga dan pekerja yang mau membantunya bekerja di ladangnya, tetap saja dia merasa kesepian. Dia merindukan Sakura-nya.

Tapi malam ini, saat dia berniat datang baik-baik ke kastil ini, yang dia dapat adalah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia sangka.

Makhluk mengerikan itu menindih tubuh putrinya dan mencumbunya dengan sangat liar. Yang lebih tidak dia percaya adalah, Sakura sepertinya menikmati segala perlakuan makhluk itu padanya.

"Sasuke-sama! Yah! Ahh, lebih dalam lagi. Kami-sama! Ahh.. Ahhh. Kumohon, Sasuke.. sama!"

Kizashi mendengar suara desahan Sakura yang menggema di ruangan besar itu disertai dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan makhluk itu. Dan itu membuat dada Kizashi bergemuruh karena dikuasai amarah.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, batin Kizashi. Batinnya terasa sakit sekali saat melihat putrinya seperti itu. Ini lebih mengerikan dibanding melihat istrinya berselingkuh dengan tetangganya sendiri. Meksipun mendiang istrinya tidak pernah melakukan hal serendah itu.

'Maafkan aku, Mebuki. Aku bukan ayah yang baik,' batin Kizashi seraya menggeram marah.

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sekali seraya berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Tapi sebaik apapun dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi di kamar itu, suara itu semakin mengusiknya dan membuat amarahnya semakin besar.

Suara Sakura semakin terdengar keras sekali dari dalam kamar itu.

Sakura-nya. Sakura kecilnya yang cantik. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar menjadi makhluk mengerikan itu.

Kizashi akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan marah yang masih menggelegak di dadanya.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya saat dia berjalan keluar melewati rumput ilalang yang tumbuh lebat di sekitar kastil.

"Kalau aku sendirian melawan makhluk itu, aku tidak akan sanggup. Tapi mungkin kalau aku bekerja sama dengan penduduk desa, makhluk itu bisa aku kalahkan. Aku akan menghabisimu, makhluk sialan," gumam Kizashi sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

Bayangan tubuh Sakura yang dicumbu habis-habisan oleh makhluk itu terus terbayang di kepalanya. .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hahahahahaha! *ketawa gaje***

 **Sori udah ngerusak imajinasi kalian saat kecil. Di awal udah tak peringatkan ya kalo ini fic rate-M.**

 **Sebenernya, saya sendiri gak begitu hapal cerita Beauty and the Beast yang sebenernya itu kayak apa. Ceritanya beda-beda, sih. Dan akhirnya saya bikin versi saya sendiri juga.**

 **Dan jujur saja, saya gak begitu suka cerita princess2 Disney semacam ini. Satu-satunya cerita princess Disney yang aku suka itu Frozen, karena saya ngefans Elsa. Lagipula dia bukan Princess tapi Queen. Hehe. Gak penting, ya? Abaikan ocehan saya.**


End file.
